Cheatsheet(Season 4)
NTG Cheatsheet Stats: POW: Increases your likelihood to hit your opponent with a basic attack. DEF: Decreases your likelihood to be hit by your opponents. Good for tank characters. SPD: increases your likelihood of going first. It also serves as the tie breaker stat. It can be used to avoid traps in dungeons. Good for utility characters. Leveling: Level 1: Each player starts at level 1 With 10 HP (Health Points). They can place a '3','4', and '5' into one of the 3 basic stats: POW (Power), DEF (Defense) and SPD (Speed). MP (Mana Points) always starts at 4. Level Rewards: On even levels players gain +1 HP. On odd levels players gain +1 to a basic stat. (POW, DEF, SPD). Class cards also give permanent stat increases. Ability and items cards can offer temporary boosts if brought into combat. Earning Levels: Levels are gained from: * Winning a Boss Fight. * Completing a Dungeon. * Winning a PVP. * Scholar Tokens. * Coming to After Activities. Turn Order: 1) Both players roll speed (roll a die and add your SPD stat), whoever wins the speed roll goes first. 2) The player who won the speed roll gets to use any abilities they have, then finally make their A'ttack' roll. - Attacking Player rolls a die and adds the POW stat to it. - The Defending player rolls a die and add the DEF stat to it. -if the Attacking Player's total is greater then the Defending Player's total, The Attacking Player rolls a die and does that much damage to the defending player, subtracting that damage from the Defending players HP. 3) '''Repeat step '''2 but with the player who lost the speed roll now Attacking. 4) '''Repeats steps '''1 '''through '''3 '''until a players '''HP '''reaches 0. '''Keywords: Attack: 'You get one attack at the end of your turn, when you use it, roll '''POW '('''POW + '''die roll) versus opponent's '''DEF ( DEF + '''die roll); if your '''POW '''roll was greater, do one die worth of damage. '''Passive: Ability will work automatically if condition described on card is met. Interrupt: Can be used during opponents turn. Spirit: Spirits cost Mana per turn to remain summoned. Minion: Minions cost an initial Mana cost to summon, then they remain summoned. Exhaust: '''Ability can only be used once per turn. A keyword so common it gets its own box. '''Number of Abilities you can bring into combat: 4 Number of items you can bring into combat: 2 Starting Mana: You begin combat with 4 Mana and you have a maximum count of 4 Mana. Mana Regeneration: You regenerate 1 Mana per turn. Starting Classes: Mage: You have begun your training in the arcane arts. You attack your enemies with arcane and elemental spells. 'Hunter:'You have chosen the path of the swift. You attack your foes with Bows and Daggers. 'Cleric:'You have become a warrior for the light. You attack your foes with swords and holy spells. 'Druid:'You have become tapped into the magic of nature You attack people with nature spells, as well as in the form of various animals. 'Warrior:'You have taken the path of war. You attack people with various melee weapons